The present invention relates to energy harvesting from multiple power sources.
Conventionally, electrical power is generated at a utility company and transmitted over a power grid to homes, factories, and other facilities. These facilities pay for the amount of energy that they consume. Power distribution systems having this type of configuration have existed for many decades.